Fight For This
by TessDoux
Summary: Su relación va más allá de lo explicable, de lo re-producible, y por eso es tan poco real, pero a la vez tan verdadero. -Yaoi, Au, OoC-


**Notas:** Amss bueno eh.. este es mi primer fic (me siento emocionada :'3 jejeje) y bueno espero que a alguien le guste y eso, que lo disfrute c: (nee rima xd)  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Au y un "poco" OoC en "algunos" personajes.  
><strong>Declaimer: <strong>Naruto no me pertenece (es algo taan obvio) es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto c:

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

**Pov Naruto**

-Naruto Uzumaki-…me nombró esta tía que no he visto en mi puta vida  
>-¿Que pasa?- Respondí un poco enojado. Me cabrea cuando estoy en plena diversión y se acercan a molestar.<br>-¿No quieres bailar un rato?- me ofreció con una sonrisa bastante molesta  
>-No puedo, me está vigilando mi marido- miré a un lado para ver si Sasuke había entendido mi indirecta<br>-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Hala!, que Sasuke no es mi amigo por nada  
>-Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te mantengas cerca de mí y no estés haciendo estupideces con otra persona que no sea conmigo?- ya no sé cuantas han sido las veces que Sasuke me ha salvado la vida.<br>-Que no quiero discutir contigo aquí, en el departamento hablamos- Me ha dicho eso con tanta seriedad que la tía se ha tragado todo y se ha ido!…espera, eso no ha sonado muy bien.

La fiesta siguió hasta las tantas de la noche, Sasuke bailando con Sakura, yo haciendo estupideces con Shikamaru, una típica fiesta, incluyendo a la putilla de hace un rato.  
>-Eh Naruto, ¿nos vamos?- Vi a Sasuke acercarse a mi tomado de la mano con Sakura. Tomado de la mano con Sakura…Sakura. Sasuke ha estado muy feliz desde que conoció a Sakura, la verdad es que jamás hubiera pensado que alguien como Sasuke encontraría una mujer para él, aunque en cierto modo, me asusté al principio<p>

-Naruto, mierda, apúrate- Sentí su mano en mi hombro. ¿Que estuve divagando como un imbecil todo este rato?  
>-Ya voy, ya voy- Últimamente he estado más despistado que lo normal, es que tío, Sasuke ya lleva bastante con Sakura, pero a veces lo extraño , y hay veces en que siento que Sasuke me cambia…por muy gay que suene<p>

Llegamos a casa y noté como Sasuke se quedaba en plan amorosito antes de llegar a la puerta. Suspiré un poco cansado y abrí para poder ir a la cama, que estaba agotadísimo y no pretendía escuchar el acto que tendrían mas adelante los tórtolos.

-Buenas noche Sasuke, Buenas noche Sakura- Me sentí como un niño pequeño despidiéndome de mis padres  
>-Buenas noches Naruto- Me dijo Sakura dedicándome una sonrisa y entrando de la mano con Sasuke. Este solo me hizo un gesto con la mano en plan –Apresúrate que quiero follar!-<br>Me recosté, tomando el móvil para vagar un rato en busca de algo interesante, hasta que escuché risitas y algunos golpecitos en la pared. Que me cago en todo!, Sasuke follando de lo lindo y yo aquí escuchando todos sus grititos.

-Que me estoy cansando Sasuke- me quejaba para mis adentros, obviamente, no era maldito como para arruinarle la felicidad a mi mejor amigo, pero maldición, que podían hacerlo más despacio o un poco más en silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el ruido paró, se escucharon sus voces como en conversación, y luego la puerta de Sasuke, para finalizar con un portazo de la puerta de entrada…Luego de eso hubo un silencio que no duró mucho.

-Naruto, ¿juguemos?- Sentí su voz en la puerta de mi pieza, desvié la mirada y ahí estaba él, apoyado, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
>-Claro, ahora me buscas, pero no te daré sexo fácil- se descojonó y se acercó a mi para venderse como una prostituta barata<br>-Yo seré el que no te la daré fácil- Me susurró al oído de una manera tan homosexual que si no fuera porque siempre se pone así solo para bromear, ya pensaba yo que se me insinuaba.  
>Pero…hay algo que nunca he podido evitar, y es sentirme cómodo cuando estoy en plan gay con él, no porque me guste ser gay, pero, es algo complicado de explicar<br>Me tomó de la mano, y con fuerza me tiró para arriba, obligando a mi cuerpo a pararse  
>-Naruto que mierda comes, estás hecho una vaca- Se burló de mi mientras tomaba un poco de aire<br>-Tu amor me tiene gordo, es culpa tuya, igual que a la gata- mire como se le dibujaba una sonrisilla como asintiendo.  
>-Siempre es culpa mía- dijo riendo y tomándome de la mano para llevarme a su habitación. En ese momento, sin saber porqué, sentí nervios…pero a la vez, felicidad…que mierda me está pasando.<p> 


End file.
